


La Petite Mort.

by Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts



Category: MCU, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Comics
Genre: Bruce is poisoned with jealousy, Bucky Barnes loves Steve Rogers, Bucky is a little shit, M/M, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22180042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts/pseuds/Darth_Rainbow_Queen_Of_Coconuts
Summary: Bucky and Bruce discuss jealousy.Bruce dies, just a little. But he's very happy about it. La petite mort est bien plus plaisante que la grande faucheuse.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Bucky Barnes, Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers (mentioned), Tony Stark & Bruce Banner (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	La Petite Mort.

"Hey, Bruce..." Bucky started, peering over his shoulder to glance at the other male. Bruce was laying besides him, his back turned away. They'd been arguing. The scientist hummed a little, to let the soldier know he'd heard him. "Why do you never get jealous?" Bucky asked bluntly, shifting to face his lover's back. The good doctor heaved a long sigh, the kind that moved his body and reflected a heavy tiredness. But he offered no reply. "When I, when I see a picture of you and Tony in the magazines, I get this feeling at the tip of my stomach, it's ugly, it's heavy and it leaves a foul aftertaste. Because I know, I know he's married. I know he loves his wife. I know you chose me. But I feel scared and hollow. Why don't—" He paused, wetting his bottom lip. "Why you don't you feel the same? Do I care more about you than you care about me?" He inquired, sounding more curious than wounded, as his metal hand wrapped around his lover's waste. "I won't be mad if it's the case." He spoke, like it was easy to say such things and mean them. He did. He meant them. Bruce could tell by the kiss pressed to his bare shoulder. "I can settle for bits of you. I'm all bits and pieces myself." Another insistent kiss.

Bruce sighed again, shifting to face Bucky. He smiled, a hand cupping the side of the other's face. "I can't." He replied, fingers getting lost in long hair. "I can't settle for bits of you." He admitted, gently tugging on them to expose his lover's neck. He pressed a wet kiss at the junction between the neck and the shoulder. Then another a little higher, nipping there. "I want all of you. It's dark. It's ugly. It's possessive in ways worse than your baseless jealousy." The scientist tried to explain. But putting words on feelings? Especially those he barely understood? It made no sense. No sense whatsoever. "I'm poisoned with jealousy, all the time." He whispered, against his lover's skin, knowing Bucky could pick up on it. Then pressed his lips to the other's throat, with every intent to leave an ephemeral hickey. The soldier indulged him, lips curling up in a smile at the admission. "It's driving me crazy to know you'll always be Steve's." Was added. And the long haired male was no longer willing, no longer permissive. Steve was a sore spot. Bucky withdrew entirely from his lover's hold and turned away.

" _You know how I feel about Steve_." Bucky said. "I've never lied to you about it." Steve was beyond his reach. Too great, too golden to taint. Steve was not interested. But if he were to change his mind? Oh Bucky, Bucky would give in. Dive in, head first, not knowing how deep the waters are. Bucky would do anything for Steve. Would let Steve do anything to him.

Bruce chuckled, laying on his back. Now he remembered why they'd be arguing. It was over something meaningless. Something not worth fighting over. But much easier to fight over than Steve. Bruce never fought about Steve, he swallowed down the emotions until he choked on them and indulged himself little wraths to lessen the brewing storm of greater anger. He couldn't let it out. Wouldn't let it out. Not when it would result in the loss of Bucky. "I know." He said. What Bucky didn't know was just how interested Steve was. So oblivious for such an observant mind. Steve was his blindspot. But an epiphany for Bruce, really. "I'm not mad."

"Just constantly poisoned with jealousy." Bucky said, turning back to face his lover, lips curling up. "I'm slowly killing you." They both chuckled at the morbid perspective. Bucky moved closer, threw a leg across Bruces' and slid atop his lover. "I came to show mercy." The scientist lifted his head, to take the other's lips. Bucky's fingers disappeared in short, messy locks, groaning at the friction between their two bodies. Bruce laughed, letting his head fall back against the pillow. "Eager to die, I see." The sergeant spoke, pressing a kiss to the scientist's throat. His lips worked their way lower. And lower. Always lower until he found what he was searching for, offering Bruce mercy with a petite mort.


End file.
